Mystic Force-Back in Crimson!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Jessica Hanson has finally finished her Pai Zhuq training and is ready for collage so when she moves to Brierwood with her boyfriend and fellow former Ranger, Trent, the younger Hanson Sister get's pulled back into the Ranger life. Can she survived this time around or is this the end of the line. TrentxJessica NickxMaddie ChipxVida XanderxClare
1. Prologue: History!

_**Power Rangers: Mystic Force!-**__**Back in Crimson!**_

_**Prologue: History!**_

Reefside High Reunion: 2005 almost 2006!

It's been a year and half since the Dino Rangers defeated Mesogog and the Rangers themselves have gone on to live normal lives. Jessica Hanson, the former Green Dino Ranger was now attending the Pai Zhuq Academy after having not only graduated from High School, but also from the Wind Ninja Academy as it's second Samurai. Right now said former Ranger was standing in front of her old High School wondering how they were having a reunion when it hadn't been 10 years yet.

"Jessica!" an all to familiar voice called out making the girl to turned around.

"Ethan," Jessica greeted when she saw her old partner, the former Blue Dino Ranger running up to her.

"Hey, how's the Pai Zhuq Academy?" he asked once they started to walk.

"Great," she answered. "I've learned a lot there. I'm actually one of their four top students so that's why I was able to get permission to be here." They reached the door to the school before stopping to look at it. "Shill we then?"

"Yes, we shill," Ethan agreed before they two of them walked into the school.

They where about 20 feet away from the door when another all to familiar voice called.

"Ethan, Jessica! Hey, you two wait up!"

The two of them stopped and looked over to see Conner come to a stop as three girls walked by them.

"Conner McKnight, my ex-partner in crime fighting," Ethan greeted as they clapped hands.

"Hey, Conner," Jessica greeted as she gave the former Red Ranger a hug.

"I didn't think I'll see you two at the reunion," Conner stated.

"Class schedule at Reefside Tech is brutal, but there's no way I'd miss this," Ethan told him.

"I was able to get permission to come here," Jessica said. "And like Ethan said, I wouldn't miss this."

"What have you been up to?" Ethan asked.

"I've been trying to start a soccer program for kids, you know," answered Conner with a shrug. "Give them somewhere safe and fun to hang out at after school. It's tough raising the money though."

"That's cool," Ethan agreed. "Keep at it. Hey, do you think Kira's coming?"

"I doubt it," answered Conner. "She'd moved to New York trying to get a recording contract."

"Trying being the key word," Kira's voice said making them look behind them at the other doors to see her.

"Kira!" the three of them cried in shock and happiness.

Kira went and hugged Conner first before giving him a kiss on the lips, she then turned to Ethan giving him a hug, and then she hugged Jessica before letting go.

"So when can we expect to hear your first big single?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, I'm already all over the radio," Kira answered. "Singing cat litter jingle."

Jessica giggled while Kira took Conner's hand in her own as Ethan offered the former Green Ranger his arm.

"Shill we?" he asked.

"We shill," Kira and Jessica agreed.

Jessica took Ethan's arm and started the four them started to walk towards the meeting hall when they vanished into lights.

Newtech City: 2025!

The four former Rangers appeared in front of two aliens looking confused on how they got there before looking behind them to see their old Dino Gems.

"Welcome to the future," the alien with a fish bowl on his head said to them as he was walking up to them. "Now you'll help me destroy the planet!"

Conner kicked out and knocked the alien away from them before they grabbed their gems.

"Let's get out of here!" Conner told the others.

The four Rangers took off out of the place to find some where to hide.

SPD Headquarters!

"This is strange," Kat, an alien human looking cat scientist said.

"What?" Cruger, the Commander of Earth's SPD Rangers who was also a dog alien asked her. "Troobian energy?"

"No," Kat answered him. "Ranger energy reading. An intense spike in the morphing grid is radioing from the north downtown area."

"But, I didn't employ the Rangers," Cruger told her making her to look up at him. "I thought that they were here in the base."

Just then the door to the Command Center of SPD Headquarters opened up and 6 teens walked into the room.

"What's new in the SPD Zoo, Commander?" Jack, the Red Ranger asked as he and the others walked up.

"I want a reading on the energy reading," Commander Cruger told her.

"I'm on it."

"What's going on Kat?" Syd, the Pink Ranger asked.

"What energy reading?" Sky, the Blue Ranger asked next.

"I'm detecting an alternate Ranger Energy reading downtown," Kat answered the both of them.

"We're not downtown," Bridge, the Green Ranger said in confusion. "I mean, I'm not down town at lest I think I'm not."

Terra, the Black Ranger, walked over to the other side of Kat and started to help her get a reading on the energy.

"Don't look at me," Z, the Yellow Ranger told them. "I'm all here."

"Then it's got to be the A-Squad," Sky said in shock.

"They made it back," Syd agreed with him.

"Yes!"

"I don't think it's the A-Squad," Terra intervened. "If it was them, then they would've come to the base and not be downtown."

"She's right," Kat agreed while looking at Cruger.

Newtech City: Downtown!

The four former Rangers ran through the city with a swarm of Krybots after them.

"Come on!" Conner ordered. "Down here!"

The four ran down a flight of stairs and into a dead end before turning and facing the Krybots.

"Any thoughts on what those things are?" Conner asked them.

"There not Tyrannodrones, but they're definitely up there in the creepy department," answered Kira.

"I've got a feeling that we're going to have to go through them to get out of here," Jessica pointed out to the others.

"Well, any ideas of how to get out of this?" Conner asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we got in it," answered Ethan.

The Krybots charged at the four of them, but the former Rangers fought back easily sending them to the ground. Kira stood away from her group of Krybots and unleashed her sonic scream at them which sent them crashing to the ground sparking. Conner used his speed to his advantage while Ethan used his armored skin against them. Jessica like Kira stood back away from her group and held her right arm was held out in front of her with her hand in a claw shape while her left arm was bent at the elbow with her left hand also in a claw shape.

"Call to the Beast Inside! Unlock the Fox!"

A glowing green fox came out of her and shot out at the Krybots sending them to the ground sparking.

"It's a robot," Ethan explained in awe as the others ran up to him. "Check out the crazy circuitry. Way advance."

Out of nowhere the four of them where blasted to the ground before they looked up to see the fish bowl.

"Fools," he said. "Did you think that you can get away from me that easily?"

"We've run away a lot worse then you buddy," said Ethan making the others look at him. "That didn't come out right at all."

"Who are you?" Kira asked. "What do you want with us?"

"Your power is legendary through out the Galaxy," answered the fish bowl. "Fight along side me and we'll bring down this wretched planet."

"Maybe you're sufficing from the lack of oxygen from being in that punchbowl to long," started Conner while the others looked at fish bowl alien with surprise and disbelief. "In case you haven't noticed, we're the good guys."

"And we're not exactly about destroying our own planet," Kira added.

"Oh, I think that you'll come around to my way of thinking...with a little persuasion..." the fish bowl stopped talking when all of them heard sirens coming towards them before he turned around. "What?"

6 teens jumped into action after arriving at the scene and started to take on the Krybots. The four former Rangers watched in awe as the new bees took on the robots like they where nothing to them.

"Back off Broodwing," Jack ordered as he pointed at the alien.

"Fly back to where you came from," Z added.

"SPD, always getting in my way!" Broodwing yelled before taking to the skies. "I'm not through with any of you."

Jack looked back at the four adults in front of him before they walked over, but he was looking at the younger blonde version of Terra.

"You guys ok?" Z asked as they came to a stop in front of them.

"A little confused, but we're ok," Conner answered.

"Broodwing is bad news, but attacking innocent civilians?" Sky asked as he looked at his teammates. "That's just low."

"You fought this freak before?" asked Conner.

"Oh yeah," Jack answered as he looked Conner. "All in a day's work. We're Power Rangers." Jack held up his morpher that he opened to show his ID. "Space Portal Delta."

"Wait, a minute?" Kira asked in shock. "You can't be the Power Rangers."

"Why not?" Z asked confused.

"Cause we are," answered Conner as the four of them held up their right wrist where their Dino Gems sat.

Terra gasped in shock as she looked at them in surprise.

"No way, Uncle Conner, Uncle Ethan, Aunt Kira, Mom?" she asked before slapping a hand over her mouth as her team and the Dino team looked at her.

"Huh?" the four Dino Rangers asked confused.

Sky let out a sigh while shaking his head.

"Smart move, love," he teased.

"Oh, shut it," she growled while playfully smacking him in the stomach.

Conner looked at the others.

"Did she just call me and Ethan, Uncle?" he asked his team.

"Let's not forget that she called me, Aunt Kira?" the Yellow Dino Ranger asked.

"I think being called Mom beats you three out of the park," Jessica said as she didn't take her eyes off her dark haired look alike. "But, doesn't she looked a bit like Trent also?"

Conner, Ethan, and Kira looked back at the young girl.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Conner agreed.

Ethan and Kira smirked before looking at their Green Ranger.

"It seems that some one got their man as not a boyfriend, but a husband and father," Ethan teased.

"I'll say."

Jessica blushed red as Conner's and Jack's Ranger suites before glaring at her team's Blue and Yellow Rangers that she learned from Kimberly Hart. Jack let out a cackle as he saw the Blue Dino Ranger hide behind the Red Ranger as the Yellow Dino Ranger just looked right back at the Green Dino Ranger.

"I think we should get back to the base," he told them after he stopped cackling.

SPD Headquarters!

"Wait, let's see if I got this straight?" Ethan asked as they walked through the SPD Earth Base. "Some how we got transported years into the future...?"

"And this is a state of the art command center that trains elite fighters to become Power Rangers?" Kira asked next.

"And Earth is being attacked by an army of giant aliens and robots?" Conner asked.

"Like that's anything new," Jessica pipped in. "Though let's not forget that Trent and I are married in this time and we have Daughter who is also a Power Ranger."

"Yup, that's about it," Syd agreed with them.

"It's good to know that there's still cute girls in the future," stated Conner.

"Would you give it a rest?" asked Ethan. "We've got to keep focus here."

"And don't forget that you've got Kira," added Jessica.

It didn't take them long to enter the delta command center part of the base where a big blue dog was waiting for them.

"Ok, I'm not complaining, but our command center was a _cave_," stated Ethan.

The four Dino Rangers fall into defensive stance when they finally caught sight of Cruger and Kat.

"Hey, hey," Jack said as he held a hand out to them. "Guys it's ok. This is our Commander; Anubis Cruger." The Commander bowed to them before standing straight again. "And our lovely technical expert Dr Kat Manx."

"Welcome to our base Rangers," Cruger greeted them.

"But, he's a dog...sort of," Kira said to Bridge.

"Pet's are authority figures," Bridge told her. "You get use to it."

"I don't think that'll happen any time soon," Jessica stated as she and the others watch as an alien walked by them.

"Aliens and Humans live in harmony here," Kat told them with a smile.

"Well...for the most part," Sky added on before looking at Cruger and Kat. "Broodwing's after them."

"I can see why," Kat stated. "The archives show that the Dino Thunder team faced off against some of the most treacherous villains in all of history."

"Ahhhh...Memories," Conner breathed as they watched the clips.

Jessica reached over and slapped Conner on the back of the head.

"You make us sound old, Conner," she scowled.

"But, that was years ago," Jack spoke up as he looked them confused. "What I don't get is how did you guys get here."

"Well, things are a little fuzzy, but we were on our way to the reunion and Reefside High," Kira told them.

"I'm sure that Broodwing went to a lot of expense to bring you here," Cruger told them. "He won't give up on you so easily."

"We'll take him on and anyone else that gives us trouble," Conner stated.

This caused Z to scoffed.

"You haven't meet Broodwing's boss," she stated. "Grum is as nasty as they get."

"Well, I say bring it on," Kira said with a shrug. "We're Rangers. We can deal with it."

"Correction-you were Rangers," Sky said. "We've been specially trained to take on Grum's army."

"And no offense," Syd spoke up. "But, fighting Dinosaurs is so over."

"Weren't you guys taught to respect your elders?" asked Ethan in shock.

"We don't want you guys to get into any more trouble," Jack said. "We've got enough problems to deal with."

"Hold it!" Jessica finally snapped which made everyone to look at her. "Ok, 1..." She turned to Kira. "Sky's right, we're not Rangers anymore because we can't morph. 2..." She then turned to Sky who had a smug look on his face. "Just because we can no longer morph means nothing..." Sky's smug look vanished making Terra look at him with a smirk. "Cause we can still fight without morphing." This time, she looked at Jack, Z, Syd, and Sky all together. "3, learn to speak to your elders with respect and not with an arrogant tone. And finally number 4, never and I mean, never let me hear that arrogant tone in your voice and words again if we ever meet in this time." Her bright blue eyes narrowed at the 4 Rangers. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!" the 4 out of 6 SPD Rangers shouted together in fear of their friend's Mother.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira looked at their Green Ranger in shock with how she managed to go from kind and gentle to hard ass and scary. When Jessica, finished her slight mini rant the alarms went off.

"The quarry is under attack," Kat told them as the SPD Rangers walked over to her.

"What is with monsters and the quarry?" Jessica asked as she looked at Kira.

"I have no idea," the Yellow Dino Ranger answered her.

"My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out," Cruger told the Dino Rangers.

"Just because we can't because we're not Rangers any more doesn't mean that we don't know how to fight," Conner told him.

"Ok, you guys chill un...til we get back," Jack had fluttered in his words when he saw the glare that Jessica was giving him before he turned around and pulled out his morpher with the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD Emergency!"

The 6 SPD Rangers morphed quickly before leaving for the quarry.

The Quarry!

The 6 SPD Rangers rode up in the SPD Truck before jumping out of it and up onto a crane.

"SPD S.W.A.T.T Mode!"

The 6 Rangers suites where covered a bit by armor.

"Delta Enforcers!"

"Let's do it," Jack told his team as they all zipped down as the alien was firing at them.

SPD Headquarters!

As the fight was going on, Jessica was pacing around while the others watched the fight on the monitors. She was trying to keep herself from acting stupid, but just watching her future Daughter fight monsters like she once did and well have to when she got the call to take her Mother's place as a Samurai Ranger was really getting to her. Kira looked up from the Monitors to watch her best friend pace around the Delta Command.

The Quarry!

After the Alien managed to get away from the Rangers, Jack looked at his team.

"Let's get back to the base and see if Kat can run a trace on that thing," informed Jack just before they moved to only come to a stop. "Uh-oh."

On the cliff stood an army of robots.

"Something tells me that's going to have to wait," Sky stated.

"Nuh really?" Terra asked sarcastically. "Thanks for stating the obvious, hun."

Z snirked as Sky just shook his head at his girlfriend's sarcastic streak.

"Looks like Grum's bot factory has been working over time," Jack stated as they looked at the army.

The 6 Rangers and the army of robots charged at each other attacking.

SPD Headquarters!

"I could be wrong, but they look like their in a lot of trouble," Kira stated.

"They've never fought this many troops at once," Cruger informed them.

"You've got to let us in on this," said Conner.

"No," Cruger refused which earned him a glare from Jessica that he ignored having been on the receiving end of it from her older self before when he made Terra a Ranger. "I won't put your lives in danger. If anything happens to you in this time, the results would be catastrophic."

"Yeah, but if your cadets lose, none of that matters anyways," pointed out Conner.

Cruger never got a chance to say anything because a bigger version of the alien that the SPD Rangers were fighting before appeared bigger then before.

"I see that somethings never changed," Ethan stated.

"I wish we had our MegaZord," Kira breathed.

"Kat, dispatched the Omega Ranger to the scene," Cruger ordered before he looked at the Dino Rangers. "This is not your battle." The Commander being to move around his desk. "I'm going to help the others." Cruger stopped and looked once again the Dino Rangers. "Your going to stay here and that's an order." Jessica felt her right eyebrow twitch in anger and annoyance while Conner shook his head. "SPD Emergency!" Cruger morphed quickly into his Rangers form. "SPD Shadow!"

The Dino Rangers and Kat watched as the SPD Rangers and Cruger fight against the army and was losing badly.

"Let me guess, that's Grum?" asked Ethan.

"This is serious," Kat said as she turned to look at them.

"That's it, I say it's time to get per-historic on Grum and his goons," said Conner.

"Cruger order us to stay here," Kira reminded him.

"I don't care what's happens in the past or the future," started Conner. "The others need us now."

"And we don't take orders from Cruger, Kira," Jessica added. "The only ones we should listen to is Dr O and Conner, our Red Ranger."

Conner looked at Jessica with a thankful and awe look having never seen her like this before.

"Their right," Kira finally agreed.

"Let's do it," Ethan also agreed as they started to leave.

"If your going to go out there," Kat spoke up making them stop and look at her. "At least go prepared." She then held out her hand. "Give me your Dino Gems?"

The four of them did just as she asked feeling like they can trust her.

The Quarry!

The Dino Rangers arrived just in time as the 6 SPD Rangers where demorphed.

"Thank again Bonehead," Conner told him.

"What?" Grum asked as the Dino Rangers stood ready to fight.

"This is not a good idea," Jack said as they walked up to the Dino Rangers.

"Get out of here," Z ordered.

"You have no idea how much power Grum has," Sky said next.

"We've brought a little power of our own," countered Conner.

The four Dino Rangers held up their wrist to show their Dino Morphers.

"Kat's the coolest," spoke Ethan. "She pulled our morphers from the archive and regenerated them."

"Don't get mad at us Commander?" Kira asked as the Cruger stood with them demorphed. "You would have done the same thing."

"Good point," Cruger conceded. "Now let's show Grum what we can do together. Power Rangers suite up!"

The two Red Rangers nodded their heads before they all got into a line.

"Power Rangers!" Jack called as he and his team pulled out their morphers. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Power Up!"

The Dino Rangers morphed quickly in a series of leaps and flips while the SPD Rangers morphed just as quickly in lights and back flips.

"Super Dino Mode!"

The lines on the Dino Rangers' suites became pronounced while the 6 SPD Rangers suites where covered a bit by armor.

"S.W.A.T.T Mode!"

The Rangers all got into a stance as colorful explosions went off behind them.

"Attack!" Grum ordered.

What was left of his robot army charged in at the Rangers.

"Ok, everybody," Jack spoke as he walked in front of them. "Let's give all we've got. Together we can do it!"

"Yeah," all 8 of the others agreed.

The Rangers all jumped and ran into the fight taking on their own opponents in groups. The five female Rangers were fighting again Morgana and a group of Krybots.

"Let's show them some girl power?" asked Kira as the girls all stood together. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are Kira."

"Yeah."

"You know it."

"Let's do it."

"Fire!" all five girls yelled as the three female SPD Rangers fired their Delta Enforcers while the two female Dino Rangers fired their Thundermax Blasters.

"Alright," Kira cheered as they took out the Krybots without moving from their spots.

Morgana attacked them and the girls jumped into the air to avoid it. Kira used the rock edge as a launcher so she could slash at Morgana with her Ptera Grips. Jessica pulled back the strings of her Para Bow before she let lose 50 arrows at the female villain after back flipping in the air to face her making Morgana cry out in pain. Z, Terra, and Syd ran and stood next to each other with their enforcers turned on Morgana.

"You with me?" Syd asked Z and Terra.

"Oh yeah!"

The three girls fired their enforcers at Morgana which sent her to the ground in pain. The 9 Rangers quickly regrouped after taking their own fights.

"Good job Ranger," Cruger told them. "We'll take it from here. Omega Ranger needs your help."

"You got it," Jack told him with a nod. "Let's go, B-Squad!"

The SPD Rangers took off leaving the Dino and Shadow Rangers behind to deal with Grum, Morgana, and what was left of the Krybots themselves. The three Primary Dino Rangers took on a group of Krybots while Jessica fought against Morgana.

"Your just as annoying as the Black SPD Ranger," Morgana growled as the Green Dino Ranger.

"Good," Jessica said with a smirk in her voice. "That means I raised and trained her right."

Morgana started at that statement as she locked blades with Jessica.

"Your her Mother!" Morgana yelped in surprise. "Now I know where she got her sword play from. And those other abilities she has, too."

Jessica just kicked Morgana back over to Grum before going to rejoined the others.

"Cruger, using Rangers from the past may have won this battle, but I have surprise of my own in store," Grum informed him.

"Come on!"

"Let's put them together," Conner suggested.

The four Dino Rangers combined their weapons together.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they called as they pointed it at Grum.

"Do it!"

"Fire!"

The Dino Rangers fired the Z-Rex Blaster and Grum sending him running with Morgana not far behind him.

"He's gone," Cruger said as he moved forward a bit, "yes. We've sent him running." He looked over to see the SPD Rangers running towards them. "Gather around Rangers!"

"Yeah."

"Alright!"

"Good job!"

"Awesome!"

"Conner, Jack, Kira, Z, Ethan, Sky, Jessica, Syd, Bridge, Terra, and Sam," Cruger listed. "That was excellent teamwork."

"Yes," Conner and Jack cheered as they clapped hands together.

SPD Headquarters!

"I still think, you guys need us here to deal with Grum," Ethan was telling them as they stood in the SPD base. "He'll be madder then ever."

"Yeah, what about Broodwing?" asked Kira. "He's still around flapping about somewhere."

"It's obvious we should stay," Conner agreed with them. "We work great together."

"Nice try, but I don't older guys," Syd told him while Jessica smack him on the back of the head.

"Ohh."

"You have Kira, so stop hitting on other girls," the former Green Ranger growled.

"We appreciate your offers to stay Rangers, but that's not possible," Cruger told them.

"Besides, Kira if you don't get back you'll start your recording career," stated Syd.

"My recording career?"

"Of course," answered Syd. "You've become a hug singing sensation. I grew up listening to your songs."

"Yeah," Sky agreed. "Everyone knows about the Conner McKnight soccer camps. Their all over the country."

"For real?" Conner asked, "wow."

"Ethan, you have to go back, you developed some software that we still use here at SPD," Bridge added.

"You mean, I'm a genius?" asked Ethan. "Sweet."

"And Mom, if you don't go back then I'll never be born and you'll never marry Dad," Terra said with a smile as she looked at the younger version of her Mother.

"And last, but least, not forget about the Power Ranger book series that you created as well," Z added on for Terra. "I grew up reading them."

"Same here," Jack, Sky, Syd, Bridge, and Terra agreed.

"No way," Jessica breathed. "I'm a best selling author?" Terra nodded her head while Jessica smiled, but she soon frowned. "Though the way you said that you'll be born makes sound like you were born about the end of 2006 or the beginning of 2007."

The Black SPD Ranger nodded her head.

"I was born at the end of 2006," Terra informed. "I was conceived the night Dad asked you to marry him."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira smirked as they watched as Jessica's face turned bright red at those words.

"Your lives as Rangers has made a difference, but you all go on to lead exciting and significant lives after you hang up your helmets," Cruger spoke having decided to save Jessica from more embarrassment.

"It's amazing."

"Awesome."

"I think we're ready to go back Commander," Jessica said with a smile.

"Your courage and deductions well live on in Ranger legend," stated Cruger. "Thank you all."

Kat activated a machine that raised up showing the four Dino Gems.

"Goodbye, Dino Rangers," Kat said, "your memory of us well be erased, but we won't forget you." The Dino Gems vanished along with the Dino Rangers. "Thank you."

Reefside High Reunion: 2005 almost 2006!

The four Dino Rangers appeared at the top of the stairs where they had vanished looking a bit confused before they looked at the crowd.

"Do you think Dr Oliver's in there?" asked Kira.

"Come on," Conner said as they ran down the stairs to the crowd below to find Tommy.


	2. Broken Spell!

_**Power Rangers: Mystic Force!-**_

_**Back in Crimson!**_

_**Chapter 1: Broken Spell!**_

_**Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak: Just to let you know, I've decided after reading the 5 reviews that I've got for the Prologue that I'll put up Chapter 1 for you guys. But, I well put most of my focus on 'Continuing the Legacy'. For now enjoy Chapter 1 and 'Continuing the Legacy'.**_

...My Line...

Introduction!

It's been closed to two years since the last battle with Mesogog and the Dino Rangers went on with their lives. Ethan James, Tommy Oliver, and Conner McKnight, the former Red, Black, and Blue Dino Rangers were the only ones out of the 7 Rangers that stated in Reefside. Conner has been trying to save up money for a soccer comp for the kids, Tommy was still a teacher at the High School, and Ethan was a student at the Reefside Technically Collage. Kira Ford, the former Yellow Dino Ranger. had tooken off to New York after High School Graduation, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, the former White Dino Ranger, had gone to Brierwood to attend Art Collage, and as for Jessica Hanson, the former Green Dino Ranger, she had gone to the Pai Zhuq Academy to continue her training with her Animal spirit for a year. Now the former Green Ranger was on her way to Brierwood to meet up with Trent and start her first year at the Creative Writing Collage.

Rock Porium!

A young girl around the age of 19 almost 20 with blonde waist length hair and bright blue eyes walked into the music store called Rock Porium. The young girl looked around the store and saw that the 6 employes where all wearing the same kind of light pink collar shirt with "Rock Porium" on the first over their hearts. With a smile the young girl walked over to an Asian looking young man before covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked.

"Hmm..." the boy hummed. "It's not Kira and it's not Tori...so I'm guessing Jessica?"

The now named Jessica let a pout to appear on her face before she removed her hands from his eyes.

"How do you seem to always know it's me, Trent?" she asked as the boy turned around.

Trent Fernandez-Mercer looked into the blue eyes of his girlfriend who had been away for a good year with a smile.

"Simple cause 1. Kira would only do that to Conner and 2. Tori's married to Blake," he answered. "So that leaves only you."

Jessica let a smile appear as she wrapped her arms around Trent's neck while he put his around her waist.

"I see your very good points," she said before kissing him.

"Sounds great Sis," the girl with the video camera said just as the boy who was fake sword fighting came by. "Whoa, battling again Chip." After Chip went by her, she turned the camera on Trent and Jessica who by that time had pulled away. "Trent, whose this?"

"Oh," Trent said in surprise before looking over at the young girl. "Maddie this is my Girlfriend, Jessica Hanson." Jessica smiled at the girl. "She's been away for a year and just got into town."

"It's nice to meet you," Jessica said as she held out her hand.

"You, too," Maddie agreed as she shook hands with Jessica.

The former Rangers watched as Maddie turned the camera onto a boy with a skateboard.

"Hey," the boy greeted her.

"Hey, Xander," Maddie greeted as he showed off his muscles before she turned around to see a man in a wetsuit and goggles standing in the door making her gasp. "Toby."

The others all looked up at this shock to see their boss standing there looking at them. They stopped what their were doing and walked up to him.

"Hey," Xander greeted. "Nice snorkel boss."

"Are you suppose to be taking the day off to day?" the girl who was on the turn tables asked.

Toby tried to speak, but he was still wearing the snorkel making Jessica giggle quietly from next to Trent who looked amused before he pulled it put of his mouth.

"Yes I..." Toby started to say before he took off the whole thing. "Yes." Chip cackled. "As matter of fact I was at the beach, uh, snorkeling with the little fishes and one swim right up to him mask and looked at me with theses big fish eyes and he said to, 'Are your employes cleaning the store like they told you they would?'." The Sisters laughed at this as Toby went on. "Now I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish, and say 'no'."

"Why don't you relax boss take a breather," Xander told him as he followed him. "I'll gather the troops and sign them things to do. Uh, sweep the floors, stock the merchandise, take out the trash, etc cetra."

"Uh, oh, you mean, the jobs I pay you for?" Toby asked, "guys it would seem that the only one around here who has been doing their job is Trent."

Everyone looked at Trent who was once again helping a consumer, but once he felt their gaze on him, he looked up at them.

"What?" he asked.

Jessica giggled as she walked over him while his fellow employes all looked back at Toby who walked into his office while Xander looked at them.

"Well, alright you heard the man," he told them. "Chip sweep the floors, Madison stock the merchandise, Vida take out the trash, and Trent..." The young boy looked at him with a I-dare-you look making him back track. "Just keep helping the consumers." He then clapped his hands together as he went to set down while Maddie and Chip went to do what they were told. "Snap, snap."

Vida walked over to him not at all assumed as he sat down and pulled out a magazine before she pulled the pillow out from under his head.

"And what are you doing?" she asked.

"Glad you asked," Xander answered. "I'm supervising. It's not as easy as it looks. It might look like I'm not doing anything, but actually very busy."

"Is he always like this?" Jessica asked as she looked at Trent

Trent nodded his head in answer while rolling his eyes as Vida nodded in fake interest.

"Up here," Xander went on as he tapped his temple when all of a sudden the store started to shake and Trent grabbed Jessica's arm before they both ducked under the counter quickly. "Earthquake!"

"Everybody take cover!" Vida ordered before she, too, ducked.

"It's then end of the world!" Chip shouted. "Just kidding."

"Chip!" Maddie yelled as she pulled to the counter and they both ducked under it with Jessica.

"Don't panic, don't panic!" Toby ordered as he came out of his office, "remember the safety pressures. Get under a desk!"

He then ran back into it. They waited it out for a bit longer before it finally stopped.

"Trent, are you ok?" Jessica asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the former White Ranger answered with a smile.

With a relieved smile on her face, the former Green Ranger just held onto Trent's arm while having her head on his shoulder.

"Is it over?" Maddie asked as she looked at the others as they climbed out of their hiding places.

"I'm alive!" Chip cheered.

The six employes all looked around to see an even messier store.

"Oh great," Maddie complained. "Store's messier then before."

"You thought that wouldn't be possible," Vida agreed.

"Well, the good news is the worst is over," Xander told them.

"You just jinked it," Jessica sung while Trent laughed.

After a bit longer they all went to get ready for a break. Trent when and changed his shirt into a with a white t-shirt under a gray jacket before rejoining Jessica.

Outside of Rock Porium!

They all where standing outside of the Rock Porium where Xander pulled some tricks off on his skateboard while Chip was eating pizza and Vida was listening to music and reading all while Maddie was filming them. Trent and Jessica sat in the back of the former Green Ranger's truck that she got from her parents for her 18th birthday just enjoying each others company.

"After nearly escaping Death," Maddie began as she turned the camera onto herself. "The Human species coop in very different ways." She turned her camera on Xander who winked at the camera. "Some use physical activates." She then turned the camera onto her Sister. "Some listen to music." Vida waved at the camera before Maddie turned it onto Jessica and Trent. "Some spend more time with their friends, family, and/or lover." Jessica and Trent smiled at the camera just before Maddie turned it onto Chip. "And some eat." Maddie looked at Chip. "Tell me Chip Thorn. What kinda of pizza are you eating?"

"Sauce, peperoni, sausages, cheese, and chocolate marshmallows," Chip answered.

"Ew," Jessica shuttered. "And I thought Conner eat some weird stuff."

Trent laughed Maddie turn the camera back onto her.

"Ew," she said. "An example of the none human species."

"Some body please help!" an old man called out making Maddie to turn around. "Help me." The group of 5 all head over to the old guy. "Please some one? Anyone? I need help." They all gathered around him with other people. "It's my brother. We were walking just up the road and some creatures grabbed him." Vida and Maddie shared a look. "I fear the worst. I-it's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods."

People were shaking their heads before leaving.

"Imagine that V?" Xander asked. "Some one going into the woods?" When she didn't say anything Xander looked at her. "V?"

"Won't somebody please help me?" the old man asked as people disagree to help.

Jessica was about to answer the man when another male voice sounded from behind them.

"I well." They all looked over to see a young man working on his motorcycle and Maddie couldn't help, but blush. "I could use the break."

"Oh, thank you," the old man thanked as he walked over.

"Hey," Xander greeted, "I'm...ah...Xander. Your new around here aren't you?"

"Xander leave the guy alone," Trent told him as he walked up.

"Your properly not aware of all the facts," Xander went on ignoring Trent. "And there's just on. If you go into those woods you don't come out."

"I heard about it," the guy told Xander, "the guy needs help. No one else in this city seems to care."

Jessica and Trent moved forward at this.

"Don't just assume that," she told him. "We're coming as well. I was taught to help those in need."

They both went to walk away when Vida stepped.

"I'll go with you two!" she called. "Not everyone in this city is a cowered."

The guy nodded with a slight smile as Jessica hugged Vida who returned it.

"I'll go, too," Chip spoked up. "I always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." He then looked at Vida. "This is a dangerous quest right?"

"Lethal," Vida told him.

"Sweet," Chip cheered.

"Well, let's go," the guy said as they started to walk away.

As they walked after the old man she looked at the guy next to her.

"I'm Jessica Hanson and this is my Boyfriend, Trent Fernandez-Mercer," she introduced herself and Trent as she afford her hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Nick Russell," he said as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you both.

"You as well," the two former Rangers agreed.

Briarwood's forest!

All 6 of the walked up to the forest that signs warning them to stay out of it. The old man stopped and looked at them.

"Are you sure your welling to enter?" the old man asked. "The woods are a very scary place."

"You ask a lot of questions for some one whose Brother's in danger," Nick told him.

"Everyone's in danger," the old man whispered making Jessica raise an eyebrow.

"Everyone's in danger?" Chip asked. "Yeah."

Jessica and Trent looked at each other with a sicking feeling in their stomachs that they were about to be thrown back into the world of Power Rangers before a horn honked which made them look behind them. Jessica raised an eyebrow when she saw Trent flinched.

"Uh-oh," he mumbled before looking back at Vida who looked pissed.

"Xander, I told you that if you every took my car I'll rearrange your limps," Vida growled.

Jessica smirked as she looked over at Trent.

"I like her," she whispered to him.

This made him to roll his eyes while shaking his head.

"Your going into the woods and never returning," Xander told her. "Like you'll ever see it again."

Both Maddie and Xander got of the car.

"He's got a point," Chip agreed.

"Your my Sister," Maddie told her. "Where ever you go I go."

"So there is 6," the old man whispered to himself. "With one extra."

They all then proceeded into the woods to try and find the old guy's brother.

"Oh, it's creepy in here," Maddie said.

"Got that right," Xander agreed.

Just then they all walked through some kind of barrier that it seemed only Maddie felt.

"What was that?" she asked making the others to stop. "I felt something. Something weird."

"Wait," Nick said as he moved forward. "Where's the old man?"

They all looked around wondering the same thing.

"10 seconds into the woods and we're already lost," Chips said. "Alright." They all just ended up walking further into the woods as Chip went on. "There's trolls, goblins, elves, and also I heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous with green skin and a black tongue and yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks."

"You've been reading to many fairy tails friend," Nick told him. "Guys there's no such thing as witches." They all had by that point turned around and froze. "Uh, ok, so now your playing with me. 'Oh, some ones behind me. I'm so scared.' Boo."

"There is some behind you," Vida told him.

Nick slowly turned around as the figure that was behind slowly raised it's head freaking him out and making him back up to the other.

"Anybody want to run?" Maddie asked.

"Already tried," Xander answered. "But, my feet won't move."

Just then some weird looking monsters appeared and surrounded them making Jessica and Trent get into a defensive stance while standing back to back.

"She brought friends!" Vida yelled.

"Watch out!" Maddie called as the woman brought out what looked a wand.

"_**Mysto airatag**_!"

Just then 6 brooms appeared and whisk them all away to a hug tree.

Rootcore!

They were freaked out, but Chip who seemed to be having fun before the brooms jumped them on the ground. They all go up onto their feet.

"Ok," Xander said. "So new guy." He said as they all walked over to him. "Now you know why no one goes into theses woods."

"My names Nick," Nick introduced himself.

"What is this place?" Vida asked as she looked around.

"I call it Rootcore," a voice said making them all look.

They all started to back up away from the figure.

"Quick in here," Chip told them.

It wasn't long till they all ended up in a what Jessica and Trent thought of as a tree Command Center for the Power Rangers.

"I thought it best if you where brought here," the figure said as she stood on a balcony.

Most of them jumped in shock though Jessica was to busy looking to notice.

"Hi, I'm Xander," Xander greeted. "Pretty nice place you got here...it's really..." He then tapped on a part of the wood. "Woody."

She then waved her wand and the six broomsticks appeared before she walked down the stairs.

"I am the sorceress, Udonna," she greeted as she removed her black robe. "Welcome to my home."

She speared her arms out to them. The place lite up a bit making Jessica and Trent to gasp at the sight.

"Whoa," she breathed.

"This is place is awesome," Chip added.

"When the 6 of you entered the forest you stepped into a Magical dimension," Udonna explained.

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood?" Chip asked as he looked around. "Do we live in a great city or what?"

"Many years ago there was a great battle in our world," Udonna went on. "Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the underworld, but at a great cost. The gate was sealed with a powerful spell, however, during the resent earthquake a creak appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through."

"Remember me?" Xander asked. "Xander. Just wondering. What does this have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end of both our worlds," Udonna answered.

"Please none of us are buying your fairy tail," Nick told her.

"This is not a fairy tail," Udonna stated. "What I tell is what happened."

"Guys?"

"Hey, let's hear what she has to say," Vida suggested, "you can always leave after that."

"The Xenotome," Udonna told them. "The book of the unknown." Everyone walked up to her and the book that she stood by. "In it is everything we do not know."

"What kind of languages is that?" Maddie asked. "I've never seen it before."

"It's the languages of the ancients," Udonna answered. "You well soon learn it." She looked back to the book. "It says that when evil raises again 6 Mystical Warriors from the human realm well soon step forward. You well be those warriors." She looked at them with a smile. "You are the Power Rangers."

"Nice," Chip cheered.

Jessica and Trent groaned as they looked at the ceiling making Udonna to look at them in wonder.

"Look excuse me?" Xander asked. "But, there must be some mistake. How are we going to defeat pure evil? Our High School football team hasn't won a game in 6 years."

"Trent and I or one of us can't be Power Rangers," Jessica added. "We just want a normal life."

Udanna looked young girl who was standing next to Nick with a soft expression.

"It is in your blood to became a Power Ranger young one," she told her

Everyone looked at Jessica who blushed at the attention before she looked away. Udonna pulled out 6 wands with some kind of symbol on top.

"Theses are you magic wands," she told them before she handed the yellow to Chip, the blue to Maddie, the pink to Vida, the green to Xander, the crimson to Jessica, and the red to Nick which they all glowed when they took them. "Never go anywhere without them."

"Udonna," a young woman came running up the stairs looking panicky. "Udonna!" She stop in front of Udonna before she caught sight of the 7 adults in the room. "Oh, hello. Nice to meet you. Ah, excuse me. Udonna."

She then whispered something into Udonna's ear making Jessica and Vida to share a look.

"You must stay here until I return," Udonna told them as she backed up. "Don't go into the woods by yourselves."

Udonna then snapped her figures and disappeared in a shower of white sparks.

"I wish I could do that," the young woman said as she started to snap her figures. "I practice and I practice, but nothing." She then looked over the 7 who where all looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Ah, hello again. I'm Claire Sorceress in training here at Rootcore."

"Alright that's it I'm out of here," Nick said as he started to walk away to only have Claire stop him.

"Ah, no you can't go," Claire told him. "Udonna said you have to stay here until she has return."

"We all better go," Maddie said.

They all nodded in agreement with her.

"Oh, this is not good," Claire mumbled. "Uh, I know, I well conjure up a spell that well freeze you where you stand till Udonna get's back." Jessica raised an eyebrow when she said a some kind of spell, but she ended up as a sheep. "Baaa." Nick shooked his head and walked the other way place the wand down as he went followed by Jessica and the others. "Oh boy. Isn't Udonnaaa going to be maaaad at meee."

Forest!

"Come on!" Nick told them as they ran throw the forest.

They all ended up stopping when they came upon what remained of a village with all different kinds of creatures.

"Look," Maddie gasped in shock.

"Who are they?" Xander asked.

"I should have known that you wouldn't stay at Rootcore," Udonna said as she walked up to them.

"What happened here?" Maddie asked as they walked forward.

"Woodland Village was destroyed," Udonna answered. "Tomorrow it well be another village. The Darkness destroys everything in it's path until they find what they want."

"What are they looking for?" Chip asked.

"Me," Udonna answered making Maddie and Jessica to look at her. "And then they well go after you."

"Hold on just a sec?" Nick asked. "I never agreed to be apart of this."

"It is them," an elf called. "It is them. The protectors are here." All the creatures all gathered around and got on their knees in a bow. "Hail the Mystic Force!"

"I always wonder what it's like to be worshiped," Xander said as Jessica, Trent, and Vida both glared at him before they looked back. "It's not so bad." Just then the ground shooked and the villagers took off running making the 7 adults and Udonna to turn around to see huge monster. "Ok, that's bad."

"I could have told you that Xander," Jessica growled.

"This is just like back in Reefside," Trent whispered to her.

"Sure brings back memories," she whispered back.

"Take out your wands," Udonna told them.

"Uh...we kinda of left them back at the tree," Chip told her.

"Alright," Udonna said as she walked forward. "You leave me no choose." She pulled out her own wand. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Jessica gasped in shock as Udonna morphed into a White Ranger while Trent shook his head in awe and shock. "Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!"

"Now that's cool," Vida told them.

Xander grinned as he shared a look with Nick. Jessica was in awe as she watched Udonna fight the creature just then the things from before appeared and Nick took noticed to it.

"Huh, guys," he said. "We've got company."

They all looked and started to freak though Jessica and Trent remained calm.

"Well, I see two choices," Chip said. "We can surrender and destroy or..."

"Fight?" Maddie asked.

"We fight," Nick answered as he got into a fighting stance.

"No, no," Xander said as he stopped Nick. "There's a third option. Plan Xander." Nick looked at him like he was crazy. "I'll just reason with them."

"Xander," Jessica growled.

Xander walked forward with a smile.

"Hi, names Xander," he introduced. "We're really not from this parts so if it's ok with you, we'll just be head off in another..."

"Xander!" Maddie yelled when one of the things kicked him.

They all helped Xander to his feet.

"I guess we fight," he said making Jessica to roll her eyes.

The things made the first move and attacked them sending all to the ground before charging in. Nick, Maddie, Chip, Vida, Xander, Trent, and Jessica took on their own group, but only Jessica and Trent was fairing a lot better then the others. Udonna was knocked over to them and took noticed to their fights and smiled when she saw how good of a fighter that both Jessica and Trent were.

"Remember to use magic all you have to do is believe in magic," Udonna told them.

Jessica and Trent took a deep breath before looking at the things with a glare that those who knew the Rangers knew was a Green Ranger type glare.

"I believe in magic!" she cried.

All of a sudden a loud boom sounded in the sky as crimson like lighting shot from the sky and destroyed the creatures she was fighting making her smile before it fall.

"Oh My RA," she breathed. "Hunter and Blake are going to kill me."

Trent looked over at her with some kind of pity as she then noticed that Chip was up against a tree looking really freaked out.

"What did she say?" he asked himself. "In order to use magic all I have to do is believe in magic. Well, I do. I believe magic!" Just as those things were about to attack yellow lighting hit them all sending them to the ground. "It works. Guys the magic, it really works! Just believe!"

"I believe!" Xander said. "I believe in magic!"

Veins from the tree came out and sent the creatures that Xander had been fighting to the ground.

"I believe in magic," Maddie said to herself.

Just then water shot up out of the ground sending the things into the air.

"I believe," Vida said, "I believe! I believe!" Just then Vida turned into a pink tornado. "Whoa I'm a tornado." When she stopped Vida had a smile on her face. "I like." She then looked disappointed. "Well, all expect the color."

Just then Jessica and Trent looked over in time to see Udonna take care of the huge creature before she looked over to check on Nick.

"No," her and Udonna said as they saw Nick get blasted into the air.

Jessica made to run to help him, but Trent held her back as Nick hit the ground hard.

"Let's see if he believes," said Trent.

"I guess believe, too," Nick said.

Jessica gasped when nothing happened and the creatures where about to attack Nick. Trent let her go and with a leap, the former Green Ranger Ninja Streaked through the creatures taking them down quickly. The others and Udonna watched in awe and surprise as Jessica came out of her Ninja Streak landing in front of Nick with a glowing green Kitana in her hand that vanished from view.

"That's my girl!" Trent smiled as he joined her side.

Jessica let a smile appeared on her lips before kissing Trent quickly.

"Power Down," Udonna said when she walked into view making them all gathered around to listen to her. "Well, well, very nice. Your truly are the ones. Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to expect your legacy."

"Oh, yeah," Chip answered with a smile. "Bring it on."

"I'm in," Vida said. "I kicked some serious evil back there."

"This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my Sister," Maddie added.

"Some one's got to look out for these guys, right?" Xander agreed.

They all looked at Jessica next who let out a sigh as she stepped forward.

"You can count me in," she agreed. "Even though I wanted a normal life." She smiled at Trent before leaning in next to his ear. "Though I hope I don't end up like Dr Oliver."

Trent cackled which made Udonna to look at him

"Who do you two know each if you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

Jessica looked over at her not minding.

"We went to the same High School in Reefside," she answered.

Udonna nodded her head with a smile before their attention turned to Nick.

"Me?" Nick asked. "No way. I'm out of here."

"Are you sure this is what you chosed?" Udonna asked.

"But Nick, we need a Red Ranger," Jessica tried to reason. "Or we'll have no one to lead us into battle."

"Look," Nick said as he looked at them. "That whole I believe in magic thing it didn't work for me."

"Try it again?" Maddie asked. "Maybe it didn't catch on the first time."

"He is a non-believer," Udonna told them. "I can do nothing for him. Claire well see you out of the woods safety. Claire!"

"Here I aaam," Claire answered the call before she came in still as a sheep.

"Oh, my dear child," Udonna said in amusement. "When well you get your spells right?" Jessica and Maddie had to hold back a laugh. "See him safe passage out of the woods."

"Yes Uuuudonnaaaa," Claire baaed before Udonna looked at Nick. "Follow meeee."

Nick looked at them one last time before he followed Claire. Once Nick was out of sight a purple design appeared on the ground and out of it came a some kind of purple Knight. Everyone all turned around to face him and where shocked to see something like him.

"You may have defeated my Hideics, but you'll not defeat me," the warrior said as he pulled out his sword. "Wolf Attack!" The attack sent all 7 of them to the ground. "It is the end of you." The warrior laughed as they all struggled to get up and looked at him. "On your feet."

All 7 got onto their feet looking at him.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Maddie told them.

"I do not know you Warrior," Udonna stated. "But, if it's a battle you want then I am ready to fight."

"Hold on," Xander said. "Let me try and reason with him."

"Go ahead and get yourself killed Xander," Jessica groaned.

"Hi, the names Xander," the boy said.

"I am Koragg the Knight Wolf," the Warrior introduced after he put his sword away. "**Uthe Mejor Catastros**." Before a horse appeared. "Ride up from your depths."

"So much for reasoning," Xander said.

"**Sumbol Unithos Equestras**," Koragg chanted before he became 30 feet tall. "Power of the Centaur."

"Centaur," Chip said in awe. "A real centaur." Jessica looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I want one."

The former Green Ranger giggled thinking that Chip and Dustin might be related with how much alike they are.

"You are now just pebbles under my hooves," Koragg told them as he roared up on his hind legs.

"Get back," Udonna told them. "Your not ready to fight his kind. I am."

"No problems here," Xander told her before she walked forward. "He's all yours."

"That's insult to us former Rangers," Trent whispered loud enough for only Jessica to hear.

The young Hanson rolled her eyes while keeping an eye on the newbies.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Udonna trilled the wand before she stood before them as the White Ranger. "White Mystic Ranger." Udonna then jumped into the air. "**Galwit Mysto Prifior**!"

Udonna land on the ground in her Ranger form which shocked Jessica.

"I am ready," Koragg said as he turned to face her.

"Energy of Light," Udonna said, "Fire!"

They all watched as Koragg blocked Udonna's attack.

"Darkness destroys light," Koragg told her.

Udonna went in front an attack, but Koragg kicked her.

"Have I seen you before wizard?" Udonna asked. "You are familiar."

"You, too, witch," Koragg agreed. "But, that well not stop me from destroying you."

"What?"

"Behold the eye of the Master," Koragg answered as the middle of his shield opened and he sent Udonna back words making the 6 young adults gasp. "Charged!" He attacked Udonna right before she could attack him. "You are defeated."

Udonna disappeared for a brief moment before they all saw her again when she came back into view de-morphing.

"Udonna!" Maddie called as they ran over to her.

Koragg appeared in front of them as they where helping Udonna to her feet.

"I well spare you all," Koragg told them. "So that you well witness first hand the terror and destruction that well fall upon your land." Jessica glared at him. "Remember this day cause you'll wish it was your last. **Utha Stastros**."

Koragg disappeared through the symbol on the ground leaving the 6 adults and Udonna watched as he left with the snow staff.

Rootcore!

They all stood together in Rootcore listening to Udonna.

"Without my Snow Staff," she was saying. "I can not fight anymore, but I can still train you. I can teach you the ways of magic. Claire!"

"Cominggg!" Claire called as she reappeared still as a sheep.

"Oh, child," Udonna said as the others smiled trying to hold back laughter.

Udonna stood up, said a few words, and Claire was on her hands and knees in front of them.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Claire asked. "Do you know how warm it was in all that wool?"

"If I do everything for you," Udonna started as the others laughed. "Then how well you ever learn?" Claire stood up onto her feet as walked over to them. "This time." Udonna handed back the 5 wands. "Go no where without them."

"We've already learned our lesson," Xander informed her as they looked at them. "But, to tell you the truth. Walking about town carrying a wand...well...maybe good for Chip, but..."

The others laughed as Claire nodded to Udonna.

"Very well," Udonna said with a smile. "**Utam zore**." They all watched as their wands turned into cell phones. "I hope you find theses more to your generations liking."

"Cell Phones," Vida said with a smile. "Very cool."

"They are your Mystic Morphers," Udonna told them. "They are activated by spell codes that you well come to learn along the journey. Now go back to the city, live your normal lives, and wait until you are needed. Remember there is evil everywhere and you best served to speak to no one of what has happened."

"I can show them the way out of the woods," Claire afford.

"No," Udonna told her. "They must find their own way." Udonna then turned back to the 6. "Just remember the trees are your passages."

Forest!

"How can a tree be our passage?" Chip asked as he walked up to a tree making the others to stop and look at him. They all stared in shock as Chip was pulled through a tree after having placed his hand on the tree before he reappeared. "Whoa, guys. It's so cool. Just touch the tree and bam. Your flying through roots, branches, steams, leaves, and barks. Just think of the tree in front of the record shop. Really, it works."

"No, no, no," Xander said as he walked up to the tree. "There is no way that this..."

Jessica gasped as he was pulled through like Chip was before looking at the others and they all walked up to touch the tree.

The Rock Porium!

Xander appeared in front of the Rock Porium looking shock as Toby was looking at him.

"Ok, it can," Xander said with a raised eyebrow.

Just then Vida, Maddie, Chip, Trent, and Jessica all knocked into Xander sending him forward a bit which surprised Toby.

"Hey, you guys just..." he was at a lost for words as the 6 walked up to him like nothing happened. "From a tree." Xander looked back before looking at Toby and shrugged. "Never mind."

"You feeling ok?" Maddie asked as they all walked by.

Jessica and Trent walked by him silently laughing as they headed inside. Maddie, however, took noticed of Nick working on his Motorcycle so she walked outside to talk to him.

"Hey there," she greeted when she walked up.

"Hey," he greeted back when he noticed her.

"Sure could use your help back there," Maddie told him.

"I don't think there's anything I could have done," Nick stated.

"So, well we're out in the world fighting evil," Maddie said with a smile. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, first I'm going to fix my bike," Nick answered. "Then I'll head to my grandparents and see if I can live there instead of with my Sister in Briarwood."

Maddie smiled at him unaware of Jessica and Vida watching her talking to him.

"No parents?" she asked.

"You are nosy," he told her making her smile. "Yes, I have parents. Their working on the Cities Fifty-A's. I was living with my cousins for awhile then my uncle and now my sister."

"Must be hard leaving friends all the time," Maddie stated.

"Usually I don't stay around long enough to have friends," Nick told her.

"You know you could," Maddie started making him to look at her. "I mean, could stay some where longer, you know, like here maybe."

"I'd love to hang and talk to you all day, but I still got a lot of work to do on my bike and..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry," Maddie apologized with a blush. "I just...I trying...um...I'm going to leave you to it."

She turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, look!" Nick called to her making Maddie to turn around to face him. "I...I really appropriate what your trying to do, trying to say, but I guess I'm not just cut out for this magic stuff like you guys. But good luck."

"Yeah, you, too," Maddie agreed before she walked back to the store.

Jessica looked at Trent when her morpher beeped before she and the others ran out of the store and over to the tree not noticing Nick and Udonna looking at them as they vanished through said tree.

Forest!

They all ran through the tree and back into te forest before they noticed that their clothes where different. Jessica took noticed that she was wearing something similar to Vida's outfit only it was Crimson.

"Checked out the uniforms," Maddie said.

"And cloaks," Chip cheered. "Nice."

"I hate pink," Vida told them with disgust.

Xander walked forward as he saw something and mumbled to Vida about her complaint.

"Look," he told them.

They all looked just in time to see the creatures from before appear in front of them.

"I hope not every day is going to be like this," Maddie said.

They all got into fighting stance before they went to take on their own group and it seemed that Jessica was fairing a lot better then the others where.

"She said that we'll know when to use our wands!" Chip called to them. "I think now well be good time."

"You think?" Vida asked.

"Let's ranger up!" Xander called to them.

They all regrouped before they pulled out their morphers and punched in the spell code.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**

With in seconds they all stood in their ranger forms.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Every changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lighting! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"As Loud as Thunder! Crimson Mystic Ranger!"

"Let's go!"

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Right behind ya!"

All five new rangers ran forward to attack.

"Mystic Force!"

The other four were now fairing a lot better then before while Jessica pulled out all her moves as a gymnast and a 2 degree black belt in karate. The other four all brought out their magi staff. Jessica let out a sigh as she followed their example and pulled out her own.

"Magi Staff!" she yelled. "Staff Mode!" Jessica looked at her weapon and all, but groaned. "I'm never to going to live this down once the Bradley Brothers find out." Jessica looked at the creatures she was fighting and then slashed down with it. "Take this you creepers."

It wasn't long till they all regrouped and started to cheer about their first victory, but just then the sky darken and lighting flashed.

"Or maybe not," Chip said.

It was then that they all noticed Koragg.

"I'm back."

"It's Koragg!"

"Thank you so much Captain Obvious."

"Right."

"We can take him."

"You can try, but you are no match," Koragg told them. "I call upon the Sword of Darkness. This your end."

"Ok, now what?" Xander asked.

"Now you'll feel the power of Dark Magic," Koragg answered as he sent them all to the ground as Koragg looked at them. "I well not be merciful this time."

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander asked, however, Koragg lifted up his sword. "Guess not."

"Your doomed," Koragg told them. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," a voice voice sounded before Nick come into view on his motorcycle. "Just one-Ah!"

"Nick!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Right on Nick!"

Jessica laughed as she clapped her hands together when Nick kicked Koragg away from them.

"Come on!"

"Now there are 6," Koragg stated.

"I guess there are," Nick said as he pulled off his helmet before Koragg charged at him. "This is a good time as any to start believing in magic." Koragg went to bring down his sword and Nick raised his hand to defend. "I do believe in magic!" Jessica laughed a bit before when Nick was able to through off Koragg and he was now standing in front of them in a uniform as well with his morpher in hand before he dialed '123'. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**

It wasn't long till Nick was standing in front of them as the Red Ranger making the girls to smile behind their helmets.

"Red Ranger!"

"Yeah, go 'em Nick!"

"He believes!"

"Way to go!"

"Alright Nick!"

"Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Prove your worthiness, battle my forces," Koragg told him. "Hidiacs arise!"

Jessica and Vida shared a look as the Hidiacs appeared.

"You fight with words," Nick said. "So be it." The Hidiacs went in for an attack as Nick pulled out his Magi Staff. "Magi Staff! Do your thing!" The girls were all watching in awe while holding in laugher when Nick turned a Hidiac into a ball. "Nice. Who doesn't like soccer? Let's have some kicks!" Nick used the Hidiac ball as a soccer ball and kicked at the other Hidiacs before jumping up into the air and kicking the Hidiac ball with enough force that it exploded when it the ground. "Magi Staff-Sword Mode!" Jessica smiled even more as Nick went in and attacked them with this sword. "Yeah! Flip time!" Nick did a back flip in the air over some of the Hidiacs and slashed one as he went in for a landing before he unleashed more attacks when he landed on the ground. "I summon the Power of the Phoenix!" When Nick landed he turned side was and snapped his fingers. "That's hot." Nick turned to face the explosion. "I guess it works after all."

The others all ran up to him.

"Nick that was awesome."

"Mystic Force!"

"Mystic Force!"

The others started to celebrity as Koragg stood on a hill top.

"Do not Celebrity yet Rangers," Koragg called to them. "This is just one battle. Next time out come well be different."

The Rock Porium!

Jessica, Chip, Vida, Nick, Maddie, and Xander all where inside the Rock Porium and the other five where cleaning up the store as Nick read/watched them while Jessica stood across from him.

"Nick now that we're a team," Xander said as he walked past. "Feel like helping?"

"I fight soulless mutants," Nick answered. "I don't clean."

"Then out of the way bucko," Vida told him as she walked by.

"Okay," Nick said. "But, as a wise old woman once asked 'Do you believe in magic?'"

"You think?" Vida asked.

Nick nodded making Jessica to look over at them with wide eyes.

"Well, I believe," Maddie said as she pulled out her Morpher/Wand.

"Cool."

"It works!"

"Sweep like Lighting!"

Jessica glared at them while Trent let out a sigh while he went back to cleaning. It wasn't long till Nick noticed that some one was coming.

"Hurry, some one's coming," he told them.

"Ok, I knew you wouldn't...uh," Toby walked in to see that the store was clean. "You would. It's clean, very clean. Cleanest it's ever been." They all gather near Nick and Toby. "It's lost it's eadge. Have I become a mega shop?"

"Hello," a dirty blond girl greeted with an attitude. "I'm new in town and can somebody help me?"

"That would be me."

"No, no, me!"

Jessica rolled her eyes as she stood next to Vida.

"Boys," she groaned making the Pink Ranger to laugh.

"I want..." she looked around before she noticed Nick. "Him."

The girl walked over to Nick.

"Sorry, I don't work here," Nick told her.

"You know Toby?" Maddie asked. "You really got to hire this guy because he was, um, instrumentally cleaning the store."

"Wait, I wasn't looking for a job," Nick told her.

"Whose the greatest guitarist ever?" Toby asked.

"Uh, it's got to be Jimmy," Nick answered. "But..."

"Your hired!"

"Uh, ok," Nick said as he shocked hands with Toby.

"Now how about helping the consumer?"

"My name's Leelee Primvare," the girl told him. "And yours?"

The others all laughed as Nick look back at his now fellow Co-workers and Crimson Ranger.

"I'm in trouble," he said.


End file.
